1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamp and, in particular, to a clamp in which the components of the clamp are locked into place after the clamp has gripped a part.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In a conventional clamp used to grip a part, or a workpiece, the arms of the clamp engage the part and are simultaneously locked into place relative to the body of the clamp. Because these events occur simultaneously, the part being gripped is susceptible to movement from a desired position. Further, conventional clamps can only be used on parts in limited numbers. In particular, three clamps are normally used to hold a part having an uneven surface. The use of additional clamps can cause distortion of the part.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for a clamp that will minimize and/or eliminate one or more of the above-identified deficiencies.
The present invention provides a clamp for gripping a part.
A clamp in accordance with the present invention includes a body and first and second arms. The body defines an opening that is closed at one end by a plate. The first arm is partially disposed within the opening and extends outwardly therefrom. The second arm is partially disposed about the body and spaced from the first arm. The first and second arms are configured to engage first and second sides, respectively, of the part. The clamp further includes an assembly having first, second, and third members. The first member extends along a first axis through at least portions of the first and second arms. The second member is disposed within a first bore in the first arm and is configured to receive the first member of the assembly. The third member is disposed within a second bore in the first arm and is disposed about a second axis extending perpendicular to the first axis. Rotation of the first member in a first rotational direction causes movement of the second member along the first axis in a first axial direction. This action causes a corresponding movement of the third member along the second axis whereby the third member engages the plate in the body of the clamp to secure a position of the first and second arms relative to the body.
A clamp in accordance with the present invention represents a significant improvement as compared to conventional clamps. First, the inventive clamp is able to grip a part securely in a desired position before the components of the clamp are locked into place. As a result, the part does not move as the clamp is locked into place. Second, the inventive clamp can be used in any number without causing distortion of the part.
These and other advantages of this invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings illustrating features of this invention by way of example.